Elecciones equivocadas
by Crislu
Summary: Albus Dumbledore ha tenido una infancia y juventud difícil, el mundo se abre a su paso y está lleno de caminos y oportunidades. ¿Pero será capaz de dejar el pasado atrás? ¿Conseguirá olvidar o tal vez perdonar?. ¿Como será su relación con Grindelwald? ¿Y si decide seguirlo hasta el final? Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. 1891

_**Disclaimer: Todo los lugares y personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_***Con este capítulo pretendo empezar el desafío que me ha tocado "si Albus Dumbledore hubiera seguido a Gellert Grindelwald y hubieran logrado su sueño de un mundo mejor, poniendo a los muggles en su sitio y gobernándolos."**_

_**1891**_

El aire cálido del periodo estival, y el canto de los pájaros que surcaban el cielo transmitían tranquilidad y calma al jardín.

Todo parecía idílico en ese día de principios de junio, pero al mismo tiempo que en el cielo los vientos se conjuraban para dar lugar a una poderosa tormenta, en la casa de los Dumbledore pronto se desataría la tragedia.

-28, 29 y 30- Gritó el mayor de los hijos de la feliz pareja- ya voy… el que no se haya escondido tiempo ha tenido...

Los tres hijos del matrimonio formado por Percival y Kendra Dumbledore jugaban al escondite en el jardín trasero.

Albus el mayor de los tres, de cabellera cobriza que dejaba caer sobre los hombros y nariz ganchuda, corría por la hierba observando con cautela todo su entorno por si encontraba una pista del escondite de alguno de sus hermanos.

De pronto en su rostro alargado se formó una gran sonrisa, sus ojos azules miraban intensamente a un pequeño arbusto situado a unos 10 pies de él, allí entre las hojas se podía vislumbrar una pequeña bota de color verde con una hebilla dorada que la adornaba.

-Te he encontrado Aber- chilló Albus - Ese arbusto es el peor escondite que he visto en mi vida- añadió burlonamente.

Aberforth, más bajo pero mucho más corpulento que su hermano y con el mismo pelo cobrizo, salió de su escondrijo con cara de pocos amigos, miro de soslayo a su hermano y entró en la casa dando un portazo. Como odiaba que ese pesado de Albus lo superará en todo, se froto con fuerza la nariz como hacía cuando estaba enfadado o irritado y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, concentrándose en como su madre preparaba la comida.

Albus se mostró indiferente ante el desaire de su hermano y encogiéndose de hombros grito lo más alto que pudo:

-Ariana, voy a por ti.

La pequeña de los Dumbledore se encontraba en las lindes del bosque que crecía tras el jardín de la casa, agazapada entre unas malas hierbas, con su manita derecha se tapaba la boca tratando de no reírse ante los esfuerzos que hacia su hermano por encontrarla.

Pero pronto la risa se tornó en tensión, por entre las hojas podía ver como Albus se acercaba, oía también el chasquido de las pisadas, 5 pasos, 4 pasos, el corazón le latía intensamente, 3 pasos, era imposible que Albus no oyera el alboroto que estaba causando su corazón, 2 pasos…, la tensión se acumulaba en el pecho, 1 paso, todos la tensión acumulada explotó en ese momento liberando una energía mágica que hizo crecer las flores y las malas hierbas de su alrededor dejándola completamente oculta.

Albus miró a derecha e izquierda pero no vio ni rastro de su hermanita, que raro pensó, me parecía haberla visto, y se alejó en dirección contraria.

Ariana esbozó una mueca de eterna felicidad, había ganado a su hermano mayor al escondite, se sentía la persona más dichosa de toda Inglaterra.

Un chasquido de una rama la sobresalto, dio media vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con tres pares de ojos castaños que la miraban curiosamente.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó el muchacho que parecía más joven.

-Eso, eso- le animó otro de ellos mientras se acercaba a ella y la agarraba por su dorado pelo.

-¡Me haces daño!- gimió la niña

-Y más daño te voy a hacer si no me dices ahora mismo como has hecho crecer esas plantas- dijo mientras acercaba su cara cada vez más a la de la asustada chiquilla, le faltaban varios dientes y su aliento olía a podrido- Habla- gritó apretándola el cuello.

-Yo no, no se- lloró desconsolada Ariana- solo quería ganar a mi hermano al escondite.

-Ya veo- intervino el muchacho joven- que eres una pequeña mentirosa.

Ariana lloraba y pataleaba pero ese muggle hediondo la apretaba cada vez más el cuello con sus manazas, ya casi no podía ni respirar.

-Vámonos- intervino por primera el tercer hombre, era el más alto y corpulento de los tres y solos unos cuantos pelos castaños reposaban sobre su cabeza- alguien se acerca.

Efectivamente Albus corría desesperadamente hasta el lugar atraído por los desgarradores gritos de su hermana, llegó a ver como tres figuras extraña se internaban en el bosque y no dudo en seguirlas.

Después de caminar unos 10 minutos en pos de los tres hombres, estos se pararon en un claro, donde tiraron a Ariana al suelo y la asieron de pies y manos.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- volvieron a preguntar

-Os juro que no se – respondió la atemorizada chiquilla sorbiéndose los mocos.

-Dejármela a mí- interrumpió el que seguramente era el cabecilla del grupo con su profunda voz.

Y con unos ojos chispeantes de odio y crueldad que dejaron completamente helada a la pequeña brujita, se agachó encima de ella y sacó una navaja del zurrón que llevaba cruzado sobre su espalda.

Desde su escondite Albus solo podía ver las espaldas de los tres muggles, oía las risotadas de estos y el sonido desgarrador de los gritos de su hermana que le atravesaban los tímpanos. Se tapaba con las manos los oídos, pero aun así los chillidos le perforaban la cabeza, tenía que hacer algo, debía hacer algo, socorro gritaba su hermana, pero solo soy un niño y no tengo una varita mágica, confiesa de una vez rugía la voz repelente, si tuviera una varita mágica…, le sangraban las manos de apretarlas contra la corteza del árbol, los gimoteos de su hermana cada vez eran menos intensos, su voz se apagaba, le dolía la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, ¿por qué no se movía?, ¿por qué era tan cobarde?.

Entonces lo vio, un halo de luz verde tiño el lugar y oyó la voz de su padre que varita en mano gritaba:

-Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra.

Albus se dejó caer en el suelo desfallecido.

_**Nota del autor: Este es el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado o al menos entretenido, he pensado en hacer alrededor d capítulos, según lo larga que me vaya pareciendo la historia. **_


	2. 1899

**1899**

La casa del Valle Godric reposaba tranquilamente sobre un pequeño montículo, ajada, ruinosa, como deshabitada. Pero rompiendo el silencio, en una pequeña habitación, un muchacho de unos 17 años lloraba incontrolablemente.

Albus no tenía claro cuál era el fruto de su disgusto. Odiaba a su madre por morirse y dejarle a él a cargo de su familia, detestaba a su padre por haber atacado a esos muggles y haber sido tan débil como para dejarse morir entre los muros de Ackaban. Maldecía a su hermana pequeña por ser la causante de todos sus problemas, y envidiaba a Aberforth por estar disfrutando en Hogwarst mientras él estaba encerrado en esa prisión familiar.

Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, y por primera vez tuvo algo claro, él era poderoso, un gran mago, no iba a dejarse amedrentar por la vida, haría prodigios y sería reconocido. Todo el mundo sabría quién era Albus Percival Dumbledore.

Él pondría en su lugar a esa basura de los muggles, esos seres inferiores que se creían con derecho a juzgar todo lo que no comprendían o veían diferente. Esos odiosos muggles, verdaderos culpables de todos sus males.

Irguiéndose, y con una sonrisa de decisión, salió de la habitación, recorrió el pasillo (sin ni siquiera mirar el curto de su hermana) y salió al jardín.

El aire del exterior le removió el pelo y avivó sus brillantes ideas. Tenía claro que hacer, y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Con parsimonia se sentó a la sombra de un haya, y allí se quedó, soñando con el momento en que pudiera dominar a los muggles, hasta que una voz juvenil le despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

— ¡Por fin alguien joven! Pensé que en este pueblo solo vivían vejestorios— y sin esperar invitación se sentó al lado de Dumbledore.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó Albus a la defensiva.

— Gellert Grindelwald

El joven Dumbledore miró a los ojos del muchacho que tenía al lado y enseguida sintió una fuerte atracción por ese mago seguro de sí mismo, con las ideas muy claras, no muy distantes de las suyas propias.


	3. 1909

**1909**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, el suelo mohoso y el papel de las paredes roto y desgastado. Un olor a humedad inundaba la estancia. A través de la puerta cerrada a cal y canto dos hombres discutían a voz de grito.

—A veces pienso que no estamos haciendo lo correcto…

—No me vengas ahora con tus remordimientos de conciencia, no hay tiempo para eso— y dicho esto Grindelwald clavó la vista en un mapa del Ministerio.

—Creo que no debemos tener primacía sobre los muggles. No todos ellos son crueles, ni todos nosotros podemos aceptar semejante responsabilidad.

El mago clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules profundos de Albus, se acercó a él despacio, y acariciándole la oreja con los labios le susurró:

—Es lo mejor para ellos, la gente que caiga no será nada comparado con el bien que podemos hacerle a este mundo. Recuerda, tú mismo lo dijiste "Por el bien mayor".

Separo los labios de la cara de Albus, y le rozó la mejilla con la mano. Dumbledore cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Ya lo había hecho, ya le había convencido otra vez.

—Sigo pensando que nuestra primera conquista debería ser Hogwarst, la educación es el pilar de toda sociedad.

Los ojos de Grindelwald echaron chispas, se giró y miró muy serio a su acompañante.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto mil veces, primero el Ministerio de Magia, y luego tu queridísimo colegio. Si quieres te puedes quedarte a vivir allí, a mí me da igual.

Albus enmudeció, tenía mucho que replicarle a Gellert, pero cuando le miraba a los ojos, cuando sentía su contacto, todo se desvanecía, solo quedaban ellos dos, el mundo exterior daba igual.

—He hablado con los Black, los Malfoy, los Lastrange y los demás, todos están preparados, mañana es el gran día. Mañana tomaremos el Ministerio de Magia— Insistió Grindelwald.

— ¿Todos están de acuerdo es que nosotros seamos los líderes del golpe?

— Al principio no, pero después de que tú hablarás con los Malfoy no tienen ninguna duda de que somos los magos que estaban esperando, magia nueva y renovada que por fin pondrán las cosas en su sitio.

Albus asintió con la cabeza, Grellet por su parte le rozo amistosamente el hombro provocando un estremecimiento por parte de Dumbledore.

—Respecto a nuestro asunto privado. ¿Alguna novedad con las reliquias de la muerte?

—Ninguna–Respondió Albus, aunque presiento que no estamos muy lejos de encontrarlas.

—Tú sigue estudiando y buscando información sobre la familia Peverell, que con tu inteligencia y mis planes, muy pronto seremos los amos y señores de la muerte.


	4. 1925

**1925**

Sobre la mesa de roble desnuda descansaba un pequeño objeto, una varita, más concretamente una varita de madera de sauco.

A su izquierda y derecha, dos magos la miraban con admiración.

—Hagamos un trato, yo me quedo con la varita, y tú te quedas con la siguiente reliquia que encontremos.

Albus levantó la cabeza, y clavó la vista en su interlocutor.

—Está bien, pero a cambio quiero las otras dos.

Grindelwald evaluó a su compañero y asintió con la cabeza, era consciente de que ya no le era tan fácil manejar a Dumbledore, ya no era un jovencito que se dejaba llevar por el odio y la frustración. Incluso estaba seguro, que ya no pensaba como antes, sus ideas habían cambiado enormemente, pero se sentía atrapado, y Gellert iba a aprovechar esa debilidad hasta el final. Luego ya se ocuparía del "pusilánime" Albus.

—Tom Riddle se ha unido a nuestra causa, cada vez somos más y más poderosos. Esa tonta resistencia no va a poder hacer nada contra nosotros. Y menos cuando todo el Ministerio y Hogwarst están de nuestra parte. —Interrumpió el silencio Grindelwald.

Dumbledore no respondió, aunque seguía sin confiar en ese tal Riddle, no veía clara sus intenciones, era demasiado arrogante y ególatra como para haber aceptado trabajar a sus órdenes, pero últimamente todo le daba igual. Su principal obsesión era encontrar la piedra de la resurrección.

0—0

Minerva se sentó en la pequeña butaca con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba cansada, cansada de que los magos dominaran a los muggles, de que nada fuera como cuando ella era estudiante, como cuando era feliz.

—Hay que encontrar a Dumbledore—Volvió a repetir Aberforth por quinta vez en ese día.

—Yo creo que mejor debemos concentrarnos en ampliar la resistencia, somos muy pocos.

—Primero hay que encontrar a Dumbledore

— ¿Y entonces qué, Aberforth?, hacerle preguntas, echarle en cara que desatendió a tu hermana… lo siento, pero Albus ya es el hermano mayor que te cuidaba, ni es momento para solucionar conflictos familiares. Ellos son muchos, con muchas ganas de acabar con nosotros— Pero Aberforth ya no la escuchaba, había salido de la estancia dando un portazo.


	5. 1939

**1939**

—Lleva esas cestas a la casa

— ¿Yo?— preguntó un niño bajito de tez moderna. Se encontraba en un gran espacio abierto, completamente abarrotado de viñedos donde los recolectores trabajan sudorosos llenando cestas y más cestas con sabrosas uvas.

–Sí, tú— le respondió un hombre moreno ancho de espalda.

—Yo le acompaño— interrumpió un chiquillo alto y muy flacucho.

El hombre los miro con odio, pero no dijo nada.

Los dos niños, que no aparentaban tener más de 10 años cargaron las enormes cestas a sus hombros y comenzaron a andar hacia una gran mansión que se divisaba a lo lejos.

— ¿Por qué te has ofrecido voluntario?— Preguntó uno de ellos entre resoplido y resoplido.

—Quiero ver a los magos de cerca, tiene que ser alucinante.

—Tú estás loco Blaine, te vas a meter en un lío. Nosotros entramos, dejamos las cestas en el patio de atrás y nos vamos.

—No seas cobarde, podemos aprovechar para echar un pequeño vistazo, yo quiero ver magia— Replicó el otro, exponiendo su mejor sonrisa.

Durante un tramo siguieron andando en silencio hasta que el más bajo de ellos comentó:

— ¿Sabes? Mi padre siempre dice que hace unos cuantos años las personas normales no sabían de la existencia de los magos, pero que todo era mejor porque cada uno vivía en su mundo y no había que trabajar y acatar las normas del Ministro de Magia.

— ¿Tu padre no será de la resistencia, no?— su interlocutor frenó en seco.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo así, es peligroso— y giró la cabeza en todas direcciones para comprobar que nadie los oía— Claro que no.

—"Tranqui" Lim que estamos solos— y dejando las dos pesadas cestas que cargaba se sentó en al suelo. Blaine lo imitó.

—A mí me gustaría luchar en la resistencia, sería un héroe y todos me admirarían porque conseguiría que tuviéramos que dejar de trabajar para los Malfoy— Explicó con aire soñador.

Blaine le miró con aspecto burlón y luego replicó:

—Pues a mí me encantaría ser un mago— Al ver la mirada acusadora de su amigo añadió— Por supuesto me uniría a la resistencia como hacen muchos magos, pero sería poderoso y tendría la mejor varita— y cogiendo una ramita de un árbol que se encontraba en el suelo se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a agitarla como si lanzara hechizos.

Reanudaron el camino y empezaron a ascender por un abrupto caminillo.

— ¡Estos magos! Podían asfaltar los caminos— se quejó Lim

Llegaron ante la imponente casa, la fachada principal tenía varias ventanas abiertas, y en la puerta se congregaba un grupito pequeño de niños que volaban con unas diminutas escobas. Blaine alargó el cuello para ver mejor.

Dieron un rodeo y llegaron a la parte de atrás donde descargaron las pesadas cestas. Un hombre flacucho de ceño fruncido, que vestía el uniforme del servicio les gritó:

—No las dejéis ahí, meterlas en la cocina— y refunfuñando volvieron a echarse las cestas al hombro para descargarlas en la cocina.

La estancia era grande y en ese momento se encontraba completamente vacía, dejaron su carga sobre una mesa de madera gastada y se dispusieron a marcharse.

—Eee espera, ¡Mira!— le susurró Blaine a Lim

— ¿El qué?— y siguiendo la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de su amigo comprobó que la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el resto de la casa estaba entreabierta.

—Echamos un vistazo rápido y te prometo que luego nos vamos

—No me parece buena idea— rezongó Lim.

Pero Blaine ya había echado a andar y Lim no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo temblando de pies a cabeza.

0 -0

A la mesa se sentaban 5 hombres, todos con capas negras y semblantes serios.

—La resistencia cada vez tiene más afilados, creo que empieza a suponernos un problema– Grindelwald se dirigía a los otros hombres con gesto osco.

—Yo creo que no debemos preocuparnos, la resistencia está llena de sarnosos muggles y nosotros somos mil veces superiores a ellos– El que hablaba era Abraxas Malfoy.

—No creo que eso sea así, a la historia me remito– apuntó Albus educadamente.

Una carcajada cortó el aire.

– ¿Estás diciendo que una pandilla de sucios descerebrados pueden vencer a un mago hecho y derecho?–volvió a reír Cyngus Black.

—Yo solo digo que los muggles siempre han causado problemas, y ahora están aliados con magos…– Un hombre joven y atractivo lo interrumpió:

—Nos escuchan– y agitando la varita abrió la puerta de la estancia dejando a la vista a dos niños.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí?– Rugió el Malfoy– Deberíais estar cosechando sucios muggles.

—Yo me encargo—volvió a interrumpir el joven al tiempo que levantaba la varita. Un rayo verde iluminó la estancia, el muchacho más delgado cayó al suelo.

– ¡Blaine!– gritó el otro.

El hombre estaba a punto de lanzar otro hechizo, pero Albus se le adelanto y gritó:  
— Expelliarmus.

Lim echó a correr despavorido.

—Eso no es apropiado Tom– explicó Dumbledore mirando directamente a Riddle a los ojos.

–Me llamo Lord Slytherin.

–No es que no me agrade tu cambio de nombre, Tom– empezó Albus remarcando intencionadamente el Tom– pero me he acostumbrado a llamarte por tu nombre verdadero, y me es muy difícil quitarme esa costumbre, cosa de la edad supongo…

Tom Riddle miraba con un intenso odio a Dumbledore, pero este le sonreía como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño pequeño, cosa que todavía desataba más la ira del descendiente de Slytherin.

—Una interrupción sin importancia de esos molestos muggles, volvamos a nuestro tema— intentó calmar la situación Gellert Grindelwald

Los hombres se volvieron a sentar a la mesa, y esta vez fue Tom el que hablo:  
—Si quieren guerra, que tengan guerra, acabaremos con esa maldita resistencia y con todo aquel que les muestre apoyo. Así sabrán a lo que se enfrentan.

Malfoy y Black asintieron con unas sonrisas codiciosas.

–Que empiece la guerra abiertamente, entonces, controlando el Ministerio y Hogwarst no podemos perder– concluyó Grindelwald

Albus los miró uno a uno sin mediar palabra, luego giro la vista hacia el cadáver del niño pequeño que todavía reposaba en el resquicio de la puerta, hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y abandono el lugar.

0-0

–Gracias por su hospitalidad– sonrió Aberforth – se encontraba en una magnifica estancia, sentando en un sillón mientras bebía a sorbos una taza de té.

– ¿Pero qué dice? Gracias a usted y su resistencia por habernos salvado de esos inquisidores.

–Era lo menos que podía hacer, esos magos de poca monta que se hacen llamar inquisidores van por ahí acusando a la gente decente de pertenecer a la resistencia o de mil chorradas más. Son unos hijos del demonio.

–Tranquilícese Dumbledore, gracias a usted esos dos se lo pensaran tres veces antes de volver a acosar a cualquier persona, muggle o mago, créame usted.

–Pero no me habrá hecho venir hasta aquí solo para invitarme a una taza de té ¿Verdad?

–No, quiero hacerle un préstamo

– ¿Un préstamo?– preguntó asombrado Aberforth

–Sí. ¿Usted ha oído hablar alguna vez de las reliquias de la muerte?

–Por supuesto, mi hermano estaba obsesionado con esas paparruchas

–De paparruchas nada, las reliquias son reales, y yo soy el poseedor de la mejor de ellas– mientras decía esto Charlus Potter desdoblaba una extraña capa– la capa de invisibilidad exclamó triunfante.

– ¿Pero cómo?– titubeo Aberforth

–Ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones y generaciones, los Potter somos descendientes de los Peverell, y por eso es un préstamo, debes prometerme que devolverás la capa a mi primogénito.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

–Tengo el presentimiento de que te será útil en la lucha con Albus- añadió Charlus.

–Gracias por todo– y dicho esto recogió la fantástica capa que Potter había dejado en su regazo.

–Es hora de que te vayas, estando aquí los dos corremos peligro.

–Nos vemos– se despidió Aberforth

–Por cierto, siento lo de tu hermana.

–Yo también lo siento– agregó Dumbledore con una sonrisa triste, y cerrando la puerta suavemente, se desapareció dejando a sus espaldas una calle vacía.


	6. 1943

**1943**

Intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, ir despacio, no apresurarse. Pero saltaba a la vista que no lo estaba consiguiendo, una sonrisa de ambición le surcaba la cara. Se movía rápido, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su destino.

Por fin después de años y años de desesperada búsqueda había logrado dar con el paradero de la piedra de la resurrección. Esos Gaunt alardeaban de ser los descendientes de Slytherin pero tenían en su casa una de las reliquias más importantes y no eran capaces a distinguirla.

Mientras caminaba (había decidido aparecerse a unos metros de distancia para no levantar sospechas) Dumbledore pensaba en como robarles el anillo, que con tanto ahínco custodiaba, a esa patética familia.

La casa, si se puede llamar así, estaba casi derruida. Albus dio un paso al frente y empujó la puerta, esta se abrió con facilidad emitiendo un estridente chirrido. Un olor a putrefacción lo envolvía todo, en medio de la habitación se hallaba el cadáver de un hombre de avanzada edad, aunque no se podía distinguir nada más porque su estado de descomposición era avanzado.

Por mucho que revolvió, lanzo hechizos, maldijo a Merlín por su suerte Albus no encontró el anillo por ninguna parte.

0-0

Riddle jugaba con su varita en la mesa, esperaba aburrido a que comenzara otra de esas aburridas reuniones que tanto gustaban a Grindelwald, tenía ganas de acabar con él, de asumir el mando. Pero había que ir pasito a pasito, primero debía demostrar su poder, ganarse la confianza de todos los magos de sangre pura, la guerra que se estaba produciendo (cada vez más sangrienta) era su ocasión. Aprovecharía la segunda guerra mundial (como la llamaban esos impuros muggles) para hacerse con el poder. El segundo paso en sus planes era la muerte de Albus Dumbledore (aunque le costaba posponer esa muerte, ese mago era insoportable).

Como llamado por un encantamiento Albus penetró en la sala con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Pasa algo, Dumbledore?

El mago se giró con cara de pocos amigos para mirar a Riddle, pero otra cosa le llamó más la atención, en su mano derecha Tom lucía el anillo de los Gaunt.

Su cara se desencajó, su mente se nublo y sacando su varita gritó:

—Dame el anillo

— ¿Pero qué dices, loco chiflado?— respondió un Tom desconcertado, apuntado con su varita a Dumbledore.

—Avada Kedavra– El joven Riddle yacía en el suelo, con una expresión de horror grabada en su rostro sin vida.

Albus pasó por encima de él, le quito el anillo sin ningún miramiento y con un sencillo hechizo despegó la piedra del aro de oro. En sus manos brillaba la piedra negra como invitando a que la utilizara.

Le dio vueltas en su mano derecha recitando el nombre de su familia.

Al momento 3 figuras aparecieron en la estancia. Kendra y Percival Dumbledore miraban a su hijo con decepción. Arianna, que se había convertido en una joven atractiva, le observaba con ojos tristes.

– ¡Padres!– exclamó Albus sorprendido intentando contener sus lágrimas— Arianna no sabías que habías muerto– hablaba entrecortadamente intentando poner en orden sus emociones.

—Me dio un ataque mágico y la maldición que involuntariamente produje reboto contra mí– explico Arianna y viendo como Albus la miraba añadió– No me tengas lástima, tente lástima a ti, mira en lo que te has convertido.

–Me has decepcionado enormemente, ese no es el Albus que nosotros educamos– prosiguió Kendra

–Nosotros nunca creímos en la supremacía de la raza maga y todas esas tonterías que defiendes.

–Pero papá, tu mataste a un muggle y torturaste a otros dos.

–Eso es diferente, me deje llevar por el odio, la desesperación el deseo de venganza y todavía hoy me arrepiento…

Unos pasos empezaron a oírse por el corredor, con la piedra de la resurrección todavía en la mano Albus gritó:

–Iros, no quiero que os vean.

Las figuras a medio camino entre la vida y la muerte desparecieron en el justo instante en que Grindelwad cruzaba la puerta.

El mago frenó en seco, miro a Albus y al cuerpo sin vida de Riddle repetidamente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Me atacó– mintió Dumbledore.

Gellert no creía a su amigo, pero consciente como era de que los otros invitados llegarían en unos momentos agitó la varita y el cuerpo se elevó en el aire y comenzó a desplazarse hasta otra sala. No era muy hospitalario recibir a sus socios con un cadáver en la habitación.

–Luego hablamos tú y yo

–No hay nada que hablar– contestó Albus desafiante.

0-0

A la mesa ya estaban sentados Malfoy, Black y Lastrange, Dumbledore y Grindelwad

—Ya estamos todos–comenzó este— tenemos muchas cosas que planificar, por el momento la guerra nos es favorable, pero cada vez más muggles y magos se unen a la resistencia.

—Siento interrumpir ¿Pero dónde está Riddle?– preguntó Lastrange.

—Se encontraba indispuesto– se apresuró a contestar Dumbledore y Grindelwald asintió con la cabeza.

–Como iba diciendo empezamos a tener problemas en algunos puntos de Inglaterra, muchos gobiernos mágicos de otros países nos apoyan pero otros nos han declarado la guerra abiertamente. Debemos decidir una estrategia para ganar esta guerra.

Los 5 hombres se pusieron a trabajar como si fueran un consejo militar, unos minutos después Lastrange cayó petrificado en el suelo, y al segundo Malfoy corrió la misma suerte.

– ¿Pero qué pasa?– gritó Black desesperado y empezó a lanzar hechizos al aire.

Las maldiciones comenzaron a rebotar, la habitación era un caos, había gritos y luces por todos los lados. De repente una silla cayó al suelo causando un gran estrepito y dejando a una figura al descubierto, Aberforth observó con horror que a causa del golpe la capa de invisibilidad le había resbalado.

—Desmaius— gritó a la desesperada y por un golpe de suerte el hechizo le dio en el pecho a Black que cayó al suelo desmayado.

—Expelliarmus– contratacó Albus apuntando a su hermano con la varita. Aberforth se defendió con un Protego y volcó la mesa para ponerse a cubierto detrás de ella.

Grindelwad lanzaba Avadas kedavras por doquier mientras que Albus solo intentaba desarmar al oponente. Las maldiciones y contramaldiciones volaban de un lado a otro, siendo imposible saber quién había lanzado casa una.

Una de las propias maldiciones lanzadas por el mago oscuro rebotó y le dio en el pecho a Grindelwad que cayo tan largo como era al suelo.

Solo quedaban los Dumbledore, ambos apretando la varita, se miraron, se midieron y entonces Albus habló:

–Lo siento. – y con una cara imposible de describir pronunció en un murmullo– Avada Kedavra. Aberforth estaba quieto, sin respirar sabiendo que la hora de su muerte se acercaba, pero el rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Albus y dio en el pecho de este, cayendo muerto al instante.

Albus Dumbledore había girado la varita para apuntarse a sí mismo. Albus Percival Dumbledore se había suicidado con un solo recuerdo en la cabeza: La voz de su madre diciéndole "Me has decepcionado enormemente".

**FIN**

**No es muy largo ni está muy bien hecho, pero últimamente no tengo el tiempo que me gustaría para escribir.**

**Algunos personajes no pertenecen a las fechas en las que están representaos en el fic, pero me hice un lío con estas y los árboles genealógicos.**

**Si has llegado hasta aquí gracias por leerme, pueden decirme todo lo que quieran en sus reviews.**


End file.
